


To Help You Relax

by ashes0909



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: It looked like Yuuri had only been skating for minutes, instead of hours. The lines from his face cleared into a serene focus.Viktor’s scent did that.





	To Help You Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the quick beta festiveferret.

It was shortly after arriving in Hasetsu that Viktor noticed. Yuuri had been on the ice, and Viktor knew his skater had been working himself too hard, had been going for far too many hours and far too many falls.

“We should go home.” Viktor had prohibited him from practicing jumps an hour ago, but still, here they were. “Makka misses us.”

“One more time.” Yuuri took point at the beginning of his step sequence, arms lifted and hip cocked, stretching his black skate pants tight. His musky, alpha scent was tinged with frustration, chasing away the usual hints of cinnamon. Still, Viktor couldn’t help admiring his stamina, even if stubbornness tightened the corners of Yuuri’s lips.

That, of course, made Viktor think about his lips. He’d done that a lot. Admired. But if anyone had told him that one day he’d apply gloss to those lips before Nationals, he’d have thought they were crazy.

On the ice that day, all he did was watch. His body reacted. His pulse danced along with Yuuri’s step sequence, his breath caught with his layback spin. Yuuri bent his body beautifully, and Viktor felt a wet heat form in the one, intimate place he hadn’t pressed a scent blocker.

There wasn't anything he could do but straighten his stance and clench his body, hoping that his scent dissipated into the arena, before Yuuri caught a whiff of it.

But of course that wasn’t what happened.

Yuuri inhaled right before going into his Ina Bauer. Viktor could tell because Yuuri gasped, but instead of coming out of the position, he took a deep breath and sunk further into it. When he lifted out, he gracefully twisted into the triple axle with a renewed energy. “No jumps,” Viktor shouted, but his heart wasn’t in the reprimand, too distracted by the sweep of Yuuri’s arms. It had looked like he’d been only skating for minutes, instead of hours. The lines from his face cleared into a serene focus.

Viktor’s scent did that.

By the time Yuuri took off his skates, the scent had dissipated and Viktor had gained control over his pheromones. Neither of them spoke about Yuuri’s response, but Viktor remembered.

~~~

Late at night, when the rest of the Yu-topia slept, Viktor devised ways to connect with Yuuri. They went sightseeing together, soaked in the hot springs, skated. But nothing brought out the man Viktor had seen dancing at the Grand Prix Finals. Back then, Yuuri had come into Viktor’s life like a whirlwind, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s back and pulling him close so that they were flush together, heat from their bodies sparking between them.

They’d both been wearing scent blockers, but enough sweat and arousal could break through even the highest quality patches.

Sometimes, in the months that passed, he’d wrap one hand around his cock, and bring the other back to press against his entrance, and remember how it felt to be swept away by Yuuri Katsuki...Even if now, Yuuri chose to keep his distance.

Tonight, Viktor turned over on his futon, and remembered the gasp Yuuri had let out on the ice. A part of Yuuri was reaching out for Viktor, in tune with him, ready to react. Viktor wanted it, wanted Yuuri. He wanted to discover what was behind Yuuri’s gasp and foster it, let it grow into something real.

Yuuri liked his scent. Viktor could work with that. His scent was readily available and if it made Yuuri relaxed and at ease, well, that was a start.

~~~

The next morning, Viktor woke early. He regretted it immediately because he had to wait what felt like hours for Yuuri to wake up and allow him to execute his plan,

He knew he should give a grumpy, morning-Yuuri his space, but the note Viktor wrote pressed into his hand, and it was much easier to corner him in the hallway between their rooms, than to wait any longer.

Viktor might have been a bit overeager, but he wanted to give Yuuri the note early, so he could have it for the entire day. He hoped that, like it did on the ice, the note would calm him and let him know that Viktor was there for him, as his coach, his friend, his omega… if that’s what Yuuri wanted.

“Yuuri, hi! Good morning!”

Yuuri groaned. “Viktor? Early.” He yawned. “Rink...soon?”

He was adorable and hardly awake, but Viktor was determined. Even though his eyes were barely open, Viktor thrust the note in front of his nose. Yuuri froze, nostrils twitching, then his face went bright red and he clasped his hands down in front of him. “Viktor! What?”

“For you! Good morning.”

Yuuri tentatively grabbed the note, unfolding it and squinting at the paper. Viktor had written three versions, until his handwriting curled over the English letter with a flare worthy of their message. Then he’d rubbed it right against his scent gland, on both sides, to better soak up his scent.

He could read the words now, even shaking in Yuuri’s hand. _To help you relax._

“Viktor-- What is this?” It wasn’t until he saw Yuuri’s shocked expression that he realized maybe he should have elaborated a bit more. “Your scent is all over this.”

Now it was Viktor’s turn to flush, because Yuuri’s words sounded more accusatory than appreciative. And it was hard to deny the sting he felt, because it sounded a lot like Yuuri was rejecting his scent. Even though he knew what he’d seen on the rink. “It relaxes you. On the ice, I saw.”

Yuuri spluttered a bit, waving his hands out to his side, one still gripping the note, visibly surprised by Viktor’s reply. “So you’re giving it to me?” Whether Yuuri said he wanted the note or not, his nostrils were twitching and the air between them shifted as Yuuri’s body reacted to the scent.

Viktor swallowed. He could blame his reason for doing this on being his coach. He could pass it off as an aide to help his skater out, but instead he leaned in as close as he dared, remembering how quick Yuuri was to shoot across the room, and told him the truth. “I want you to have it, so that I’m always with you.”

Yuuri went red and ran into the bathroom, but the next time Viktor saw him, he still had the note with him.

~~~

There was something about knowing his scent was on Yuuri, that made Viktor brim with satisfaction. The note had gone into his skate bag, which meant it went with Yuuri everywhere. But it wasn’t enough; after Yuuri opened the door to having Viktor’s scent on him, he found he wanted it to be on the alpha always, so anyone who walked by would know.

They’d come to the rink early to help Yuko with some novice skaters, and now they were taking a break while the ice was cleared.

Yuuri was curled up on a corner bench, catching a few minutes of sleep before they began practicing his short program. He twitched a bit in his sleep, Viktor wondered if Yuuri was too cold. Before he could finish the thought, he was walking into Yuko’s office where they kept most of their supplies.

In the side of the room there were a couple blankets, and Viktor grabbed the one on top, shaking it out. It smelled dull, stale, and the thought of putting it on Yuuri, made him bristle.

He watched Yuuri turned in his sleep through the window, face twisted from his dream. Viktor hated to see Yuuri so fretful and his body reacted with an outpouring of comforting pheromones. Usually, they’d be caught by the blockers, but right now he peeled the patch back and let it cloud the space in front of him, soaking into the blanket. When he tucked it around Yuuri, Viktor wasn’t surprised when he sighed in his sleep, a smile crossing his face.

Viktor took to the ice after, running through an easy mix of choreography, both his own and those he’d admired over the years. Time passed in a whirl of jumps and spins.

“Is that Agape?” Yuuri was a puff of brown hair and titled glasses, the blanket wrapped fully around his face and body.

“You look warm,” Victor answered instead. They both knew it was Agape, and as Viktor spun the familiar steps, Yuuri’s eyes never left his. He used it, propelling a quadruple toe loop into the air with smooth certainty, landing it perfectly, because he would not show Yuuri anything but the best.

When the routine came to a close, he skating over to Yuuri, who was still wrapped in the blanket that held his scent. “Get ready to get on the ice.” Yuuri looked soft, warm, waiting to be cuddled. The omega in him preened at making his strong alpha look so content.

“I wish I could skate in this blanket.”

Viktor chuckled. “While it does suit you, it wouldn't make for a very good costume.”

“Not regulation standard?”

“Unfortunately, not.” Viktor exited the ice, walking over to Yuuri’s skates and lowering to his knees.

“What are you--?”

“This way you can stay wrapped up a bit longer.” His voice sounded sure, but his hands shook as he slid on his skate. He’d never done this before, even though he’d thought about it in the past.

Yuuri must have noticed his uncertainty, because a blanket covered hand rested on his head as if to steady himself. Viktor looked up and saw a flush of pink paint Yuuri’s cheeks. Viktor wondered if the position was making Yuuri think indecent thoughts, if under the blanket Yuuri’s own arousal was growing. “You smell like right after a blizzard.” Yuuri’s words cut through Viktor’s thoughts, redirecting them entirely. He pulled the laces of the skate tight, holding his breath as Yuuri continued. “Like when the ground’s covered by snow. The world quiets, stills. That’s why…” Yuuri shifted, and Viktor slid on his other skate. “You were right, it does relax me.”

Viktor leaned back on his heels after he finished, making Yuuri’s fingers run through Viktor’s hair and fall to his side. Yuuri pulled the blanket tighter around himself, taking a deep inhale before letting it go and draping it over Viktor’s shoulders.

Viktor was surrounded by the unique scent of Yuuri, cinnamon and cherry blossom sunrises. It mixed with his crisper scent, and Viktor closed his eyes and breathed. This was what he’d been searching for when he left Saint Petersburg. Their scents twisted together like they had on the banquet dance floor.

Viktor watched Yuuri push onto the ice, and neither of them mentioned another word about scents or their effects. Yuuri’s practice was flawless that evening, and that said it all.

~~~

Yuuri had gone away. It wasn’t for long, the JSF needed him for some routine paperwork, but he’d left for a few days and soon he would be back.

Viktor cleared the table of another guest at the inn, a Swiss couple recently engaged. He sent them a small smile, and exchanged some small talk, because he definitely was not looking towards the door every few minutes.

It was pure coincidence that he was the first to see Yuuri arrive home.

His parents noticed after Yuuri said hello, and they came to greet him by the door. Viktor hung back, even after Yuuri sought him out and didn’t drop his gaze once he found him. Yuuri looked ragged; hair greasy, dark bags under his eyes. There was a tense agitation in his shoulders. He shook off his parents, and headed towards their bedrooms.

Viktor followed.

Something was off, this was more than usual travel weariness.

“Viktor,” Yuuri began, voice low and he faced away, towards his bedroom door. “I’m tired.” His shoulders were tense, the blocker patches a familiar fixture on his neck--.

His scent. That’s what was wrong. He had no token or item that carried Viktor’s scent on him anymore. The note had long faded and Viktor had meant to leave something in his luggage for his trip, but Yuuri had left before he had a chance. Did Yuuri even realize it no longer clung to him? An ache started in his temples, a pressure growing into stinging discomfort.

“I’ll see you in the morning. Competition soon.”

The door shut between them. Viktor started at it for a long time before turning and going into the banquet hall that acted as his bedroom. Slipping under the covers into his futon, his mind was on Yuuri. It was also aching, a steady thrum that caused him to toss and turn.

On the other side of the hallway, he had no idea that Yuuri was doing the exact same thing.

~~~

The Cup of China started out better than Viktor had expected. Yuuri was riding high off his first place short program finish, and Viktor was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Instead, he walked into the warm up area and stopped short. After weeks of smelling only like himself, Yuuri was stretching for his free skate in the corner of the room, wearing Viktor’s old Russian Federation skating jacket.

Viktor’s mind raced, part of it trying to figure out when Yuuri had slipped into his bedroom and taken the jacket, the other part of him completely in awe at the sight. Yuuri was so blatantly sending a message to everyone-- the other competitors at the Cup of China, to Viktor himself. But what was he trying to say? That Viktor was Yuuri’s and Yuuri was Viktor’s?

Yuuri looked up. He had headphones in his ears, but he still smiled brightly when he saw Viktor. He didn’t look nervous at all. He was first after the short program, and Viktor was slowly learning that usually meant he had more nerves the following event. But not today.

Viktor watched him bounce up onto his feet, jogging in place with his heels flying up high behind him. His gaze dropped after a moment of silence fell between them. “I hope it’s alright…”

“The jacket?” It wrapped around Yuuri beautifully, a little long in the sleeves but the colors highlighted his dark hair and eyes and more importantly than all that, it screamed to the world that Yuuri was _his._ “Of course it's okay, Yuuri.”

He let out a little breath. “I'm usually a mess right now, but I've been listening to _Yuri on Ice_ while I warm up, and…” He pulled at the bottom of the jacket, standing up straight and demanding Viktor’s full attention. “This helps. I'm going to go out there and skate my best. I feel focused, centered.” He rubbed his face along the collar of the jacket, scenting it like it was the most natural thing in the world, Viktor wondered if it was a conscious act. “I feel ready.”

Viktor pulled him close, and they stared at one another for a moment. Viktor wanted to kiss him but instead he pulled him into a tight hug. Their faces slotted in the juncture of the other’s neck, and there may be blockers pressed to their glands, but it didn’t matter, Yuuri’s scent was imprinted in his mind.

_Imprinted in his mind…._

“It’s time for me to go skate…”

~~~

Viktor stood at the side of the rink, watching Yuuri strike his opening pose.

The announcer introduced Yuuri. Viktor could see Yakov in his periphery, watching him coach, watching his pupil send him a challenging gaze from the center of the ice. Something had switched in Yuuri, and a proud part of Viktor wanted to blame his scent for the self-assured smirk Yuuri sent his way.

“There’s a change in that boy.” Yakov stepped up towards the boards. “Maybe you’re not a hopeless coach after all, Vitya.” Viktor let out a deep breath, and Yakov’s eye’s narrowed. “Oh Vitya,” he sighed.

“What?”

"He's not the only one that's changed.” Yakov’s nostrils flared. “Though this confirms you're still as irresponsible as ever.” Yakov sniffed one more time, then walked away, shaking his head all the while.

He didn’t have time to think about it, the opening notes of _Yuri on Ice_ started through the speakers. The smile on Yuuri’s face never faded, and he went into his first jump certain and sure. He landed the quadruple toe loop, double toe loop combination perfectly and it was just the beginning. A flawless salchow, and he moved with the music, enchanting Viktor like he always did.

The nerves Viktor had expected were gone. Was it all because of the jacket, Viktor’s scent? On the ice Yuuri was moving, spinning, jumping. He touched down on his triple axle but it was like he hardly cared, pushing it behind him and continuing the program. He had a quadruple toe loop planned for his final jump, and he was getting sloppy, but it was because of adrenaline and energy, and it was impossible to take his eyes off Yuuri as he dominated his routine.

Then Yuuri skated a quadruple flip, and Viktor was lost. Waves of satisfaction rolled off Yuuri, as he tried to catch his breath, the crowd going wild around them. Yuuri was looking at Viktor, the public declaration of skating Viktor’s signature jump still lighting up his eyes.

Viktor jolted to life, running along the boards as Yuuri was followed on the ice. “Viktor! I did great, right?”

Viktor flew onto the ice, bursting with the joy and love and pride he had for Yuuri. He wrapped a hand around the back of his head, unable to hold anything back. Yuuri smelled like winter and cinnamon, cherry blossoms and the first snow of the season. He smelled like happiness and home. Viktor kissed him.

When they broke apart, Viktor whispered, “This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you’ve surprised me,” against his lips.

Affection bloomed across Yuuri’s face. He was shaking his head, lips twisted like he was keeping in a secret. He took a deep breath, and just when Viktor thought he couldn’t look any happier, he was wrong. “I’m going to have to surprise you again,” Yuuri whispered, brushing Viktor’s bangs back from his face. “Because, I think-- I mean… Have you heard of scent-bonding?”

Everything clicked into place, and Viktor pushed his nose into Yuuri’s neck. It was rare; but sometimes, when an alpha and omega spent enough time together, came to care and rely on one another, and --most importantly-- grow to love each other, a bond could form without a bite.

Yuuri smelled like him, smelled like his alpha, because that’s exactly what he was. “Full of surprises.”

Yuuri grinned. “You love surprised.”

“I do.”

_fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was my first Yuri on Ice fic, and I'm SO EXCITED to play with these boys.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: [ashes0909](http://ashes0909.tumblr.com)!


End file.
